1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a test of a reading capability of a barcode identification apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic testing system and method for testing a barcode identification apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, after capturing image of a barcode pattern, the barcode identification apparatus first performs a binarization process and barcode comparison to obtain barcode information and then transfers the barcode information to another host for utilizing the barcode information.
In order to ensure a normal operation of a barcode identification apparatus, the barcode identification apparatus must undergo a test to find out whether the barcode identification apparatus can resolving the barcode pattern within a threshold time and to analyze an accuracy of the barcode reading. Furthermore, the tolerance of the barcode identification apparatus for external factors causing barcode pattern deformations such as defilement, blur, and skewed barcode patterns can be learned through the test, so that a designer of the barcode identification apparatus can improve software or hardware for the barcode identification apparatus again.
According to a method for testing a barcode identification apparatus in the prior art, a barcode chart having plural barcode patterns is provided to be read by the barcode identification apparatus. The barcode patterns on the barcode chart can be divided into different barcode types, or the barcode patterns are substantially the same barcode pattern but varied according to environment variables, such that environment variables such as a size, print density, print contrast, and a barcode defect are changed for different barcode patterns. For the environment variables above, when the barcode pattern is printed, the image quality is adjusted, so that each barcode pattern may simulate one environment variable.
During the test of the barcode identification apparatus, the barcode identification apparatus must be manually operated to read every barcode pattern in the barcode chart one by one, and the identification result is manually interpreted to determine whether the result is correct, so as to confirm that the barcode identification apparatus can work normally. The test of the influences of environment variables is normally performed for only one variable, and one group of the barcode pattern is selected for the test.
During the test of the barcode identification apparatus, no matter for confirmation of whether the barcode identification apparatus can work normally or for analysis of characteristics of the barcode identification apparatus, the barcode identification apparatus has to be manually operated, whether the identification result is correct has to be manually interpreted, and the identification result is recorded manually. The manual test method cannot provide massive data for making statistical analysis in a short period and is not easy for testing mixed variables (mixed variables greatly increase the number of times of the test). Therefore, at present, the test of the barcode identification apparatus is mainly performed for simple test contents.